vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neva (Wonderful World)
Summary Neva is a Playable Character in Wonderful World. A female knight who works as a deputy head of the Metropolitan Rakleia Knights. Within the Order, as a cozy, and cool deputy head, She is admired by women's members. There are also places where she is a little bit stiff from the sense of mission saying that discipline is important and that it must be firm. She does not talk much about her inner face. Originally a nobleman, when leaving home and playing, she is impressed by the story of a knight heard by a strange old man in the neighborhood and aim for a knight. She was admitted to the Sword & Law sword academy at the age of 10. She is friends with Orphe. And she wanted to be a magic teacher, had been majoring in magic medicine, poor imagination, because it was not able to use the magic for purposes other than destruction, She was falling back. It is beautiful appearance and the altruistic magic contrasting with the altar's identity, which is often fiddled from the surroundings. After reopening in the middle and changing to the melee battle main, she will leave middle grades and become a splendid knight. Ryuza and the Eimeru Knights are friends, sometimes going together. While frustrated by their loose attitude, there are also clauses envying the air. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Neva Evault Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Knight, Deputy, Rakleia Knight, Ally Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Axe Mastery (It is also stated she mastered weapons like Swords & Spears in addition.), Warcry, Destructive Energies. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability:' Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this..) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended Melee Range with Iron Ingot. Standard Equipment: *'Iron Ingot' A regular axe that is capable of using Neva's Destruction Magic. Intelligence: Very High (Is a very tactical knight that sometimes alles with the Eimeru Knights.) Weaknesses: Possibly reckless, & Power hungry. Feats: While she wanted to be a Magic Teacher, she instead dealed with being a Knight. While her Iron Ingot is ordinary, her magic is meant to be destructive. She also rose the ranks to be an expert Deputy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Explosive Magic (Real Magic Type Unknown):' At one point, Neva wanted to be a professor of magic. However, she was behind as a result. Her old friend, Orphe, suggested she became a Knight Instead, and she rose the ranks as a result of this magic. Essentially a power-heavy magic, it can blast opponents, and empowers herself. *'War Cry:' Neva's Original Ability. At the cost of one Counter Gauge Block, Neva is able to increase her Skill Gauge by 25%. It can also cause a small shockwave when nearby an opponent. *'Rebellion:' Neva's EX Ability. At the cost of 3 Counter Gauge Blocks, Neva does a more powerful War Cry that is impossible to dodge in the air. *'Powerful Blow:' None of her S, or HS based attacks are air guardable. *'Swing Down:' As Neva Slams her Axe (Which is her Just Break.), when this happens, she can Lift her axe from where it smashed, dealing additional damage. *'Slash Anchor:' Neva pulls her Axe like pulling a rod. As a result, she can pull enemies in. *'Hyper Comet:' Neva charges at the opponent with energy around her, then swings her Axe, hard. *'Crash Emblem:' Neva Slams her Axe as she sends her opponent flying with a Shield that is created by Neva's Raw Power. *'Ascension Trap:' Neva Lifts her Axe all 180 degrees. This in turn, allows for a hit to opponents behind Neva. *'Gaia Strike:' Neva does a swing with her Axe that slams hard. This hit has so big of an arc, that it has a lot of range. *'Raging Pressure:' (NOTE: This move has two variants.) **'Ground:' Neva jumps into the air, spins her Axe around, and slams the opponent with it. **'Air OK:' Exactly the same, except Neva is already in the air as it starts. *'Dragon Buster:' Neva's Finish Skill. Neva charges at her opponent, sending them sky high. She then jumps high in the air, spinning her Axe, then slams it as it reaches the ground, causing a huge shockwave of energy, Dealing immense damage as a result. Stats *'Height:' 159cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Likes:' Reading Three Phrase Novels *'Hates:' Sloppy People *'Values:' Albums Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7